


Umbral

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: In the darkness, Haggar finds him again.





	Umbral

He knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't wake up.

"Champion," purred Haggar, one taloned hand pulling him closer. 

"This isn't real," he groaned, resisting. "I got out. I escaped."

She grinned. "You will never escape me, Shiro. We are connected."

"You're a liar," moaned Shiro. "I'm free."

"But I can find you anywhere." Haggar tapped his forehead. "I am inside you."

He flinched as she began to laugh, her face flickering, twisting - morphing into his...

Shiro woke, panting, wrapped in his own sheets.

"It was just a dream," he gasped. "Just a dream."

He could still hear her laughing.


End file.
